Apuestas en San Valentin
by Neko-chan120
Summary: ¿Apuestas en San Valentín? Una interesante propuesta para las chicas y para Akane provocara un interesante San Valentín


**Apuestas en San Valentín**

Hola a todos, miren resulta que necesitaba hacer un especial de San Valentín porque estaba inspirada xD bueno la idea de este Fic nació de las apuestas de mis amigas, ósea que lo del fic es real si hacemos apuestas sobre el 14 de febrero xD bueno no importa al grano.

**Esto va para: **RANMA OSCAR, prometi un especial de San Valentin aqui esta ;) y tambein para mi querida MARI KIKYO PAZ que la quiero mucho mucho y le mando muchos besitos

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de Nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Ya era de 10 de febrero las chicas estaban locas, pronto se acercaba el San Valentín y tenían que tener comprados todos los chocolates para sus respectivos amigos, familiares y conocidos… o para su pareja y el chico que te gusta, aun así había un grupito especial que por el contario o ya lo tenían comprado o lo comprarían el mismo 14, el punto es que este grupo de chicas, seis para ser exactos, conversaba tranquilamente en la azotea de la escuela Furinkan…

-¡Hey! ¡Chicas! Les tengo un juegos súper espectacular-gritó Aiko derramando alegría y a la vez picardía.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ansiosa Yukka a la vez que las cinco muchachas se reunían alrededor de su amiga con una expresión de curiosidad en sus rostros.

-Miren es un juego que yo y mis amigas hacíamos en nuestro antiguo instituto… consistía en hacer apuestas en torno a el "Día de los enamorados" y ponerlos en una cajita…luego le avisaremos a la respecto a las apuestas…. También a nuestros amigos del barrio y todo…-al terminar de explicar Aiko sonrió ampliamente pero luego bufo resignada al ver las caras confundidas de sus compañeras de salón.-Uff-espetó. Luego de esto agarro su mochila y saco n cuaderno y un lápiz, arranco un pedazo de hojas y escribió:

"_Si para el 14 de Febrero un muchacho llega y me regala chocolates, flores y me lleva de paseo a la playa donde se me declare… ¡Me caso! _

_Aiko"_

Le mostro a todas las muchachas el singular papel. Todas quedaron estupefactas luego sonrieron con complicidad

-Bien todas escribiremos apuestas y las meteremos en una cajita, avisaremos al salón y…- Aiko se detuvo abruptamente y suspiró´- mejor vamos por paso... ¿Quién…? – pero no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta cuando ya todas las muchachas comenzaron a escribir

-Toma-dijeron al uniso mientras Aiko recibía todos los papeles y sonreía.

-Lo leeremos… el grupo debe saber las apuestas por si algún chico nos pregunta y demos pistas-movió sus cejas de arriba abajo y nos guiño un ojo, tomo el primer papel y comenzó:

"_Si durante los días 12,13 y 14 de Febrero me llegan regalos y el ultima día se me declare… ¡Me caso! _

_Yukka"_

"_Si el 14 de Febrero un chico me invita a una cita ultra espectacular y al final se me declara… ¡Me caso!_

_Sayuri"_

"_Si el 14 de Febrero me llegan chocolates con un poema de amor Original… ¡Me caso! _

_Missu" _

"_Si el 14 de Febrero me llegan rosas con una declaración en carta Original… ¡Me caso! _

_Miyu" _

Las Gemelas Minamino Missu y Miyu chocaron sus palmas y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Eso es ser original!

Una gotita de sudor corrió por la nuca de todas las presente a excepción de las gemelas.

-Bien y por último la de Kane-chan

"_Si el 14 de Febrero (Ran…) un muchacho me hace chocolates, me regala rosas y me declara amor o alguna muestra de aprecio de una forma romántica… ¡Me caso! Akane"_

**(N/A: lo que está entre paréntesis esta tachado) **

-¡Kya! Kane-chan que romántico-Dijo Aiko bastante animada y con ojitos soñadores, todas las muchachas asintieron al uniso con ojos tiernos.

-Pero…- comenzó Akane bajando la mirada… ella no quería que fuera una persona cualquiera quien ganara la apuesta… ella pensaba en un muchacho en especial, todos los ojos ilusionados giraron hacia ella, entonces se arrepintió y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente que también era algo que debía aclarar-Siempre y cuando no sea Kuno.

Una gotita corrió por la frente de Akane y todas las presentes a la vez que asentían con rapidez.

-Bien aquí está la mía-dijo Aiko agitando un papelito color celeste con estampados de conejito.

-¿Pero no la escribiste ya?-preguntaron juntas las gemelas

-No que va… era de prueba miren aquí esta-la muchacha de cabellos verde agua se aclaro la garganta y sonriendo comenzó a leer- _"Si el 14 de Febrero un muchacho sube al Monte Fuji y…." _–la chica se detuvo al sentir las sorprendidas miradas de sus amigas y rodando los ojos espetó resignada-está bien, está bien… _"a la azotea y grita que me ama los 4 viento oh, oh, oh y que llegue con un globo de helio… ¡Me caso!_

_Aiko"_

La muchacha sonrió y se encogió de hombros:

-Y como sé que eso no va a pesar voy a disfrutar de mi soltería-la muchacha de cabellos verde agua se una papa a la boca, sacada de una bolsa que apareció de quien sabe donde, con aire despreocupado.

Akane sonrió ante la afirmación de la muchacha puesto que conocía a cierto muchacho que estaría dispuesto a participar en las apuestas por ella…

-¿Y qué haremos con los papeles A-chan?

-Yo las guardare en mi casa en una cajita-dijo Yukka ofreciéndose…aunque sonó mas a que era una orden. Nadie alcanzo a alegar o a reclamar sobre la decisión, aunque en realidad nadie tenía pensado hacerlo… el estruendoso sonido de la campana anuncio el inicio del segundo tiempo.

-Bien chicas yo me encargo de la difusión de la noticia- Aiko se levanto de un salto y guardo sus cosas, luego se marcho danzando cuan bailarina al salón de clases mientras cantaba un singular cancioncita.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

En clases no se escuchaba nada más que el tictac del reloj y la monótona y muchas más que aburrida voz del profesor de Geografía. Aiko termino de escribir el papel y se lo pasó asu compañero de asiento, Hiroshi:

"_Juego de apuestas para el 14 de Febrero, descubre que quiere la chica de tus sueños y te aseguramos una boda… o una cita no se vean ustedes… participantes:_

_Aiko (DETUCORAZON) _

_Yukka (melosaquerida) _

_Sayuri (morenaza)_

_Missu (la chica de los hoyuelos)_

_Miyu (OMGcrazy)_

_Akane (azulosa acaramelada)_

_A ver si te ganas el corazón de una de nosotras"_

-Pásala Hiroshi –murmuro súper bajo. El chico obedeció,

La nota paso por la primera fila, la segunda y así sucesivamente mientras los murmullos iban en aumento, la temperatura subía poco a poco mientras los chicos comentaban las formas de adivinar las apuestas y conquistar a las muchachas y así el día siguió y al final de la clase después de que el rumor quedara solo en las cabezas llego Ranma. Producto de una persecución de el trió de lo locas también conocidas como las autoproclamadas prometidas de el joven de la trenza, el muchacho se paso el segundo tiempo escapando y corriendo por toda Nerima, lo castigaron por supuesto. Se quedo a limpiar el salón con nada más ni nada menso que Aiko Ayuzawa.

Cuando fue a buscar la escoba escucho entre murmullos el rumor sobre las muchachas y no se podía sacar las palabras de la cabeza: "Yo me casare con Azulosa Acaramelada" ¿Y esa quien era? No tenía ni la más mínima idea y el resto de los apodos tampoco los conocía a excepción de uno que era obvio que era el apodo de Aiko… "Bueno yo me quedo con la Chica "De tu corazón"…"

Hace más o menos 5 minutos había comenzado a limpiar y el muchacho observaba de reojo como la muchacha limpiaba todo al ritmo de la música de su aparato de Reproducción. Debía preguntarle no podía pasar más tiempo callado así que tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Ayuzawa…

-Dulce, dulce con cascadas de miel dentro de la piel dulce…-la muchacha la ignoro casi por completo y siguió cantando a todo pulmón usando al escoba como micrófono.

-Ayuzawa-insistió el muchacho ahora con voz normal.

- algunas son dulces y se las comen y les devoran hasta las pestañas…-la chica dio una pirueta y con su coleta le dio a Ranma en toda la cara.

-¡AYUZAWA!- grito finalmente el muchacho usando un altavoz salido de quien sabe dónde, volando los audífonos de la muchacha dejándola casi sorda.

-¿¡OYE QUE TE PASA RANMA!-le grito histérica al mujer usando el mismo altavoz, el chico no se inmuto puesto que Akane enojada era mucho peor, eso sí frunció el ceño, no muchos se atrevían a gritarle al gran Ranma Saotome y mucho menos a llamarlo por su nombre a excepción de sus amigos… aun así esta chica le agradaba. La chica suspiro y apago su equipo.-Lo lamento… Dime Aiko ¿sí? ¿Me preguntabas algo?

El muchacho desvió la vista sonrojada y preguntó:

-Bueno ya sabes…eso de las apuestas… dime… ¿Akane participa?

Aiko quedo completamente encantada ante la timidez del muchacho y el interés por su mejor amiga, sabía que se amaban, eso no era duda así que sonrió dulcemente y se subió a una mesa y saco un micrófono:

-¿¡Que si participa? Ella fue la primera en entregarme el papel-un fondo de colores rosas y blancos con muchas estrellitas y en la esquina un unicornio rodeo a la chica y dijo con aire dramático-Fue tan lindo, lo que está escrito en ese papel es romance puro, Uff-la chica hizo ademan de desmayarse de la emoción. Ranma corrió a ayudarla y evito que se cayera posicionando sus manos en la espalda de la joven.

La muchacha rio nerviosamente-Oh lo lamento esto del dramatismo hace que haga cosas cada vez más loca-volvió a reír y luego tomo sus cosas dirigiéndose a la salida-Oye Ranma

El chico volteo a obsérvala puesto que se había quedado medio extrañado ante la hiperactiva actitud de la chica de cabellos verde agua.

- Cerca de aquí hay una florería, a Kane-chan le fascina el color rojo -le guiño el ojo y luego salió corriendo.

El chico de la trenza se quedo estupefacto y cuando capto la indirecta su rostro se sonrojo levemente.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

"_**Si el 14 de Febrero un muchacho me hace chocolates"**_

**14 de Febrero 10:30 am**

La muchacha de cabellos azulados se encontraba en la cocina intentando cocinar los miserables chocolates de San Valentín para su… ejem… perdón para Ranma, pero no lo lograba era la 3ra vez que intentaba hacerlos y era la tercera vez que los echo a la basura. Volvió a realizar la mezcla para hacer una "ricos" chocolates Veganos.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-pregunto una voz tras ella…

-Ranma…-Akane se dio vuelta y encontró al chico con su pijama verde oliva y sus ojos soñolientos-Bueno yo…-Kane-chan jugó con sus dedos algo sonrojada- quería hacer unos chocolates veganos para…

-¡¿Pero qué haces?-volvió a preguntar esta vez el chico pero exasperado mientras corría a la mezcla-Que no ves que esto no va… esto esta demás… solo son unas gotas aquí y…- el muchacho le explico todos y cada uno de los pasos mientras preparaba los chocolates a una velocidad increíble sin dejar a Akane tiempo ni siquiera para moverse.

-Y ahora lo metes en el Refrigerador-técnicamente tiro la bandeja dentro del aparato y luego se dio una vuelta con una ceja alzada. ¡Estás más necia de lo normal!-le regaño

Akane entro en razón y frunció el ceño _"Y yo preparándole chocolates"_

-¿Se puede saber para qué hacías chocolates?

-¿¡Que te importa Baka?-le contesto de vuelta

-¿¡Como que que me importa? ¡CASI DESTROZAS LA COCINA! ….

La pelea continuo suerte para Ranma no fue sacado a volar pero si termino convertido en chica producto de que Akane le lanzo un vaso con agua. Se insultaron, se gritaron… lo típico… ni el día de los enamorados podía causar un cambio en la rutina que tenia locos tanto a los habitantes de la casa Tendo como a los vecinos del Dôjô. Media hora discutiendo faltaba poco para que la casa cobrara vida con todos sus habitantes en pie. Akane pidió que no se levantaran temprano así que todo estaba durmiendo placida y felizmente ante la petición de la menor de los Tendo. Menos claro Ranma.

El chico, convertido en chica, abrió el refrigerador y toco los chocolates estaban listos, tomo uno y fue donde Akane, quien le seguía enumerando las razones de por qué le detestaba tanto, aprovechando que abrió la boca enormemente para pegar un grito de furia le metió el chocolate en forma de corazón a la boca, la muchacha lo trago.

-¿Qué tal esta?-pregunto Ranma, bastante curioso. En un principio el tema de los chocolates no el importo luego recordó que era San Valentín… ¿A quién le preparaba Akane esos chocolates? Eres un misterio, pero ahora que él los había echo, eran de su propiedad así que él/ella elegiría a quien dárselos.

-E… e…están….ricos-contesto por inercia la chica aun perdida.

-Bien…-Ranma se dirigió a la salida con actitud indiferente cruzando sus brazos tras la nuca-Te los doy

Akane entre en razón y sacudió la cabeza, se dio media vuelta observando la espalda de la voluptuosa pelirroja:

-¿Qué tu me los das?-pregunto la peli-azul cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, después de todo YO los hice así que YO los daré… y TU no se los puedes regalarla a nadie más-le advirtió a Ranma carcomido por los celos, después de sacarle la lengua de forma extremadamente infantil se dirigió a tomar un baño.

Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego por inercia sonrió.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

"_**Si me regala rosas"**_

Mousse llevaba un gran Ramo de rosas en dirección al Nekohanten para entregárselo a la chinita de cabellos purpuras que tenía su corazón, la imagen de la exuberante Xian-pu se posiciono en su mente y sonrió de manera boba, al típica sonrisa de un muchacho enamorado, se aclaro al garganta dispuesto a practicar el discurso con el que planeaba conquistar a la chica:

-Mi amada Xian-pu yo…-pero no alcanzo ni a decir al mitad del discurso cuando una bicicleta se estampo en su cabeza.

-¿Oh?-Xian-pu agarro de los cabellos a Mousse levantándolo dejando sus rostro a altura-¿Qué hacer chico Pato bajo bicicleta de Xian-pu?-

El muchacho entre en sí y cuando observo a la chica arrojo el ramo e hizo su Show original casi asfixiando a la china.

Aparece en escena Ranma quien venía bastante concentrado en sus pensamientos, que giraban precisamente en torno a una chica de cabellos azules, entonces un Ramo de rosas cae en sus manos, ¿De dónde salió? Ni idea… pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

-¡Ayia! ¡Airén traer Ramo de rosas! Ven que Xian-pu tener chocolates- a unos cuantos metros la muchacha de cabellos purpuras comenzó a correr en dirección al muchacho de la trenza y este que no tenía ni la menor intención de escucharla o probar sus chocolates que tenían quizás que poción.

Por eso corrió con la china detrás de él, llevaba todo el camino mirando sobre su hombro para intentar perderla, pero nada al despistaba, en eso giro en una calle y se encontró con alguien a al cual no esperaba:

-A…a…Akane-logro pronunciar con un leve sonrojo.

La muchacha no tenia palabras lo único que sus ojos lograron captar fue el lindo ramo de rosas que Ranma le "ofrecía" en esos minutos.

-Ra…Ranma… ¿Es… para mí?-pregunto Akane tímidamente esperando el rotundo "NO" de parte de el muchacho…

"_Cerca de aquí hay una florería, a Kane-chan le fascina el color rojo"_ las palabras de Aiko volaron a la cabeza de Ranma… ¿Una buena oportunidad? No alcanzo ni siquiera a procesar la información cuando su corazón hablo:

-Si

Un ambiente romántico rodeo al par de muchachos, mientras Akane recibía completamente encantada pero aun así tímida las flores de Ranma.

-¡AKANE! –grito la amazona echa una furia-¡ESAS FLORES SER PARA MI! ¡TE RETO!-la amazona apunto a la chica con uno de sus bomborines sacados de utilería (¿?)

-No ¿Para qué?-espetó sin darle la mas mínima importancia estaba muy feliz como para arruinarse el día con una lucha innecesaria con la amazona.

-¿¡Acaso ser cobarde!-preguntó con malicia la chica… eso hizo eco en la cabeza de Akane y entregándole a Ranma el ramo de rosas se giró.

-¡Yo no soy cobarde! ¡Adelante peleemos Xian-pu!

Y así comenzó todo, Ranma dispuesto a detenerlas fue detenido por Mousse que el alegaba por quitarle a su chica, por Ryoga que salió de quien sabe donde reclamándole por ser serle infiel a alguien tan dulce como Akane.

Ukyo y Kodachi aparecieron pidiendo el amor del chico de la trenza, Akane con múltiples heridas provocadas por la amazona y la gimnasta loca estaba en posición de desventaja.

-¡AHORA YO ACABAR CONTIGO!-grito la amazona dispuesta a hacer un último movimiento pero fue detenida por unas fuertes manos.

-Basta Xian-pu-dijo Ranma con voz seria.

-Ranma-sama… Ran-chan…-murmuraron las otras dos mujeres observando la escena de la cual ya no formaban parte.

-¡Ranma que haces metida en MI pelea!-exigió poniéndose de pie con dificultad la chica de cabellos azulados.

Ranma se dio media vuelta y con su preocupación a mil y con su rabia a topa le gritó:

-¡QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCA NIÑA ESTUPIDA! ¡SABES LO QUE XIAN-PU PUDO HABERTE HECHO! ¡¿Qué HUBIERA PASADO SI YO NO HUBIERA ESTADO? –Poco a poco fue liberando al tensión ante la expectante y sorprendida mirada de sus amigos y transeúntes y ante los ojos llenos de rabia de su prometida-¡APARTE DE NECIA DEBIL! ¡JA! ¡Pero qué…!-no alcanzo a liberarse completamente cuando una sonora bofetada irrumpió en el aire.

-Te…odio…-Akane salió corriendo después de estas últimas palabras.

Ranma se quedo paralizado ni siquiera se puedo llevar la mano al rostro cuando todos olvidaron lo sucedido y las tres ya estaban intentando darle chocolates de San Valentín…

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

"_**y me declara amor o alguna muestra de aprecio de una forma románticas"**_

Llevaba bastante rato encerrada en su habitación ere el peor día de San Valentín Ranma la había insultado frente a todos y ni siquiera se había dignado a pedirle perdón, los chocolates y el ramo de rosas estaban en el escritorio ella quería romperlo…destrozarlos arrojarlos pero no podía simplemente se le era imposible. En eso una carta paso por debajo de la puerta:

-¿Qué? ¿Y Esto?

"_Akane… lamento si hoy te hice algo malo… pero sabes que jamás dejare de preocuparme por ti…. _

_Ranma Saotome"_

Akane lo leyó y sonrió pero había una parte completamente tachada que no comprendía lo puso a contraluz y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente:

"_**Porque eres muy importante para mi… te quiero"**_

Akane tomo el sobrecito donde venia al nota y echo un pequeño chocolate en forma de corazón que había comprado poco antes de encontrarse a Ranma en la calle.

En la habitación del muchacho se escucho un golpeteo a la puerta, muy esperanzado el muchacho se levanto de un salto y abrió la puerta, pero no había nada… solo un sobre con un pequeño chocolate dentro….

Y una nota "_Te veo en el parque esta noche a la 20:30"_

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Seis Meses después**_

Aiko acababa de recibir una carta proveniente de su mejor Amiga Kane-chan lo leyó a una velocidad increíble y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, corrió escaleras abajo:

-¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! ¡NECESITO UN VESTIDO!

En el suelo se encontraba la hoja color crema decorada a la perfección con hermosos detalles que decía:

"_Usted esta cordialmente invitado_

_A la_

_Boda de Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome_

_Este 14 de Agosto a las 17:00 hrs"_

"_**Me caso… Akane"**_

_**FIN**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

u.u ¿Qué les pareció? Si se que debo continuar con After Surrender My life :D estoy en eso… pero no podía faltar un especial de San Valentín…. No comentare mucho simplemente lo dejo a su opinión….

**AIKO: **Hola si soy yo xD la otra Gaby-chan … pero bueno resulta que hare cameos en las historias que escriba conocida como Aiko xD por eso aparecí tanto en este fan fic… me considero una especie de Cupido bueno importa adiós!


End file.
